Origins
Origin origins are descriptors for the lives that characters lead in the past. They determine bonuses to attributes, money, skills, and in some cases injuries, reputation, or weaknesses. Players can choose multiple origins for a character, although this will both age the character, and give them lower gains for every Origin chosen after the first (choose only one of the bonuses available, and half income gained). Aging also may negatively affect a characters attributes. A character may also have no origin chosen if they are particularly young. Reputation is determined by the greatest reputation gain. If a character has both infamy and fame, this means they are both loved by many, and hated by many. Age No origin: 15-19 (14+1d5) / 100 starting skill points, $10,000 1 Origin: 20-32 (19+1d12) 2 specializations in given skill field. 2 Origins: 33-52 (32+1d20) -1d8 Fitness, no additional money or attribute gains. 3 Origins: 53-72 (52+1d20) -3d6 Fitness, no additional money or attribute gains. Soldier Skill Bonus: +60 Skill points to spend in Combat Skills, Combat Experience Attribute Bonus: +2d6 Fitness Income: +50,000$ Reputation: Anonymity (Take this two times for Partial Fame) Consequences: Roll 1d10 1- Minor injury to head, -1d10 Perception or pay 5000 for repairs, 25,000 for a robotic part 2- Lost Arm, remove one arm, pay 5000 for cloned replacement limb, or 25,000 for robotic replacement. 3- Lost Leg, remove one leg, pay 5000 for cloned replacement limb, or 25,000 for robotic replacement. 4- Damaged organs, pay 5000 for cloned replacements or loose 1d10 Fitness 5,6- Psychological Damage, lose 1d10 Resolve 7,8,9,10- Nothing Pirate Skill Bonus: +30 Skill points to spend in Combat Skills, +30 Skill points in Operations, Combat Experience Attribute Bonus: +2d6 Fitness Income: +100,000$ Consequences: Roll 1d10 (see soldier origin) Reputation: Partial Infamy (Take this two times for Total Infamy) Ship Hand Skill Bonus: +20 Skill points to spend in each of these categories: Operations, Engineering, Science, Social, and Miscellaneous. Attribute Bonus: +1d4 to all attributes Income: +50,000$ Consequences: - Reputation: Anonymity Trader Skill Bonus: +20 Skill points to spend in Operations, +30 skill points to spend in Miscellaneous, +30 skill points to spend in social. Attribute Bonus: +1d6 Apeal, Ingenuity and Decisiveness Income: +200,000$ Reputation: Partial Fame (Take this two times for Total Fame) Consequences: Roll 1d10 1,2,- Unpaid debt of 500,000$ to a corporation or powerful person 3,4- Public scandal (change reputation to Total Infamy) 5- Missing Family Member 6- Powerful ex-lover out for revenge 7- Leader of a bankrupt or failing organization 8,9,10 - Nothing Personage Skill Bonus: +40 Skill points to spend in Social, +20 skill points to spend in Miscellaneous, Attribute Bonus: +2d6 Appeal Income: +500,000$ Reputation: Total Fame Consequences: roll 1d10 (see Trader) Smuggler Skill Bonus: +20 Skill points to spend in Operations, +15 skill points to spend in Miscellaneous, +20 skill points to spend in social, +10 skill points to spend in Combat, Combat Experience Attribute Bonus: +1d6 appeal, Ingenuity and Decisiveness Income: +200,000$ Reputation: Partial Infamy (Take this two times for Total Infamy) Consequences: Roll 1d10 (see Trader) Officer Skill Bonus: +50 Skill points to spend in operations, +15 Skill points to spend in Combat skills, Combat Experience Attribute Bonus: +2d6 Decisiveness Income: +150,000$ Reputation: Anonymity (Take this two times for Partial Fame, or three for Total Fame) Consequences: Roll 1d10 (see soldier) Scientist Skill Bonus: +60 Skill points to spend in Sciences, +10 skill points to spend in Miscellaneous Attribute Bonus: +1d6 Ingenuity and Logic Income: +100,000$ Reputation: Anonymity (Take this two times for Partial fame, or three for Total Fame) Consequences: - Engineer Skill Bonus: +60 Skill points to spend in Engineering, +15 skill points to spend in Sciences, Attribute Bonus: +1d6 Ingenuity and Logic Income: +125,000$ Reputation: Anonymity Consequences: -